Sursis
by Eliane
Summary: Tu n’imaginais pas un instant que ce serait vers toi qu’il se tournerait, que ce serait ton regard qu’il chercherait, ta main à laquelle il s’agripperait, ton souffle auquel il mêlerait le sien, pour se sentir vivre – encore et encore. Slash HPSS OS


**Titre : **Sursis.

**Auteur **: Eliane.

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi - toujours pas.

**Couple** : HP/SS

**Note** : Juste une petite envie qui me trottait dans la tête. D'essayer d'écrire quelque chose sur ce couple qui soit un tant soit peu tangible.

Je précise que je ne prends pas en compte les deux derniers tomes d'HP. (Parce que sinon c'est plus compliqué, hein.) Cette histoire ce passe durant la septième année d'Harry, puisqu'il a dix-sept ans. :-)

**Pour** : **Saael'**. Toujours. Toujours. Toujours.  
**Sarah**. Même si tu ne liras jamais ces mots. Je ne tiens debout que pour toi.

**

* * *

**

**Sursis**.

Il y a longtemps, lorsque tout cela a commencé, tu t'étais demandé pourquoi c'était toi qu'il avait choisi. Tu ne doutais pas qu'il choisirait quelqu'un. Comment aurais-tu pu en douter alors que toi aussi tu avais eu dix-sept ans au milieu d'un monde en ruines, d'un monde en guerre ? Alors que tu _savais_ ? Mais tu n'imaginais pas un instant que ce serait vers toi qu'il se tournerait, que ce serait ton regard qu'il chercherait, ta main à laquelle il s'agripperait, ton souffle auquel il mêlerait le sien, pour se sentir vivre – encore et encore. Tu aurais cru qu'il préfèrerait à ton corps usé et fatigué un autre, jeune et vigoureux, un corps qui serait le reflet du sien, sans marques ni blessures, sans cicatrices. Un corps sans histoire. Le corps d'un gamin de dix-sept ans. Un corps qui n'aurait pas été brisé par la torture, par les abus. Et pire que tout, par le temps. Tu aurais cru qu'il préfèrerait à tes lignes indéniablement masculines les formes souples et dorées d'une jeune fille, des cheveux soyeux, des courbes et des harmonies. Tu aurais cru qu'il rechercherait la douceur et le réconfort, quelqu'un qui lui donne l'illusion d'être fort, quelqu'un qui pourrait le rassurer. Lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Que ça va aller. Tu aurais cru.

Mais tu t'es trompé. Sur toute la ligne.

Il a choisi ton corps, il a choisi tes bras pour oublier la guerre qui fait rage dehors, la noirceur du ciel, le désespoir qui lui tort les entrailles. L'angoisse qui ne le lâche jamais. Celle qui l'oblige à se réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit, celle qui parfois le force à garder les yeux grands ouverts, à la fois épuisé et incapable de trouver le sommeil, incapable de se laisser aller à ses peurs et ses cauchemars. Tu le sais. Bien sûr que tu le sais. Puisque tu es celui qui chasse les angoisses, celui qui serre un peu plus fort lorsque tu le sens qui s'agite et se débat entre ses rêves, puisque tu es celui contre qui il enfouit son visage baigné de larmes et bien qu'il fasse nuit et que tu ne puisses discerner précisément ses traits, tu sens contre ton cou, ton torse, ses sanglots, ses peurs, ses doutes.

Tu ne dis jamais rien pour le rassurer. Tu ne lui dis pas que ça va aller, comme l'aurait fait un autre corps. Tu ne lui dis pas qu'il va gagner. Vous n'êtes pas dupes, ni l'un ni l'autre. Vous savez bien que tout a déjà été perdu. Bien sûr, vous continuez à vous battre encore et encore. Il semble inenvisageable de s'arrêter maintenant. Pourtant, lorsque tout cela sera fini, tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura plus rien à sauver. Que tout ce qui aurait pu être réparé, absout, ne le sera jamais. Ce sera une victoire de cendres et de larmes. Alors tu ne lui dis rien. Ni des mots gentils, ni des mots apaisants. Pas même un mensonge. Tu refuses de lui faire ce cadeau là. La plupart du temps tu te contentes de le serrer un peu plus fort contre toi. Tu voudrais que ce soit suffisant.

La première fois qu'il est venu te voir, tu l'as rejeté. Tu lui as dit que tu n'étais ni pédophile, ni pédéraste (1), et que tu ne comptais en aucun cas abuser de ton pouvoir sur lui, quoique, pour cela il faudrait encore que tu le désires. Il est parti, et tu as cru qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Tu t'es senti soulagé en le voyant franchir la porte. Tu as pensé qu'il s'en irait trouver un autre corps. Un corps jeune, un corps capable de lui donner le réconfort qu'il souhaitait. Et que l'oubli serait le même. Tu t'étais trompé. Encore.

Il est revenu, plus tard. Un autre jour. Tu ne saurais dire lequel : les jours ont depuis longtemps perdu toute signification, ils vont et viennent, les heures s'écoulent lentes et impavides, le soleil laisse place à la lune et la lune au soleil. Tout s'enfuit dans un tourbillon de réunions, de whisky, de feu, de peur, d'attente, de colères, de cris, et de réunions encore. Il est revenu. Il ne t'a rien dit cette fois. Il s'est contenté de prendre ce que tu avais à lui donner. Tu ne l'en as pas empêché. Tu ignorais simplement que tu avais encore quelque chose à donner.

Le lendemain, tu t'étais regardé dans l'unique miroir de tes appartements, tu avais détaillé consciencieusement ton corps, sans indulgence. Maigre, anguleux, la peau trop pâle. Les cicatrices et les déchirures saillant le long du torse, dans le dos. La marque sur ton bras. Noirâtre. Ecoeurante. Tu as découvert sur ton visage des rides que tu n'avais pas encore aperçues, tu as découvert que ton corps avait vieilli depuis la dernière fois. C'est là que tu t'étais demandé pourquoi il t'avait choisi, toi. Severus Snape. Détesté, haïs. Usé. (Brisé.) Pour te donner son corps et ses dix-sept ans, ses cheveux en bataille, son rire, ses larmes dans le noir. Ses nuits sans lunes, son désespoir. Pourquoi ton corps et pas un autre. Maintenant tu ne te poses plus de questions. Tu sais. Tu as compris.

Il y a des fois où tu te demandes comment il arrive à tenir debout, toute la journée. Comment il fait pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ce serait humain de se mettre à crier, hurler, de dire qu'il n'en peut plus, qu'il n'arrive plus à sourire et à rire, qu'on lui en demande trop. Qu'il ne peut pas porter l'espoir de tout un monde sur ses épaules. Mais il ne dit rien. Il sourit à ses amis, il rit avec eux. Tu ne sais pas s'il fait semblant ou s'il est sincère. Tu te dis que ça n'a pas d'importance. Puisque toi tu vois la lueur fatiguée de son regard. Puisque toi tu sais ce que ça lui coûte de continuer à respirer, jour après jour, et se battre pour les délivrer. Oh oui, tu le sais.

Il vient te rejoindre la nuit, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Certaines nuits vous ne dîtes rien. Vous vous contentez de faire l'amour. Vous faîtes l'amour comme d'autres font la haine. De façon désespérée. D'une façon qui fait mal, qui donne envie de pleurer, de serrer l'autre un peu plus fort encore, de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. On pourrait croire qu'après tout ce que vous devez supporter la journée, toute cette barbarie et tous ces drames, tous ces morts, ces tueries, ce sang, vos nuits ne seraient que douceur et réconfort. Ce serait mal vous connaître. Vous trouvez le réconfort dans la violence de vos gestes, dans la haine qui précipite vos mouvements, dans l'absence de pitié, d'indulgence. Vous trouvez le réconfort entre deux cris, deux râles, deux gémissements, lorsque tes mains lacèrent sa peau juvénile, lorsque tes doigts s'agrippent aux os de ses hanches. Lorsque ses doigts se resserrent sur la marque qui barre ton avant-bras, lorsque ses dents s'attardent sur tes cicatrices. Oui, c'est dans la violence et la douleur que vous trouvez ce réconfort que vous ne cherchez pas. Vous ne désirez que l'oubli.

D'autres nuits vous n'avez pas assez de force ou de courage pour l'oubli. Il y a trop d'amertume au creux des lèvres, trop d'acide dans vos veines. Ce sont des nuits où tu souhaiterais que tout soit simple, qu'il te suffise de le prendre dans tes bras, lui chuchoter ça ira, je t'aime, ça ira. Tu pourrais le faire. Si tu étais un autre. Si tu n'avais pas vu ce que tu as vu. _Les meurtres, les viols, la torture, les rires qui glacent le sang_. Si tu n'avais pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. S'agenouiller, demander pardon, _pardon maître je ne voulais pas, je ne vis que pour vous, par vous, votre serviteur, humble, si humble je ferais tout, n'importe quoi_, et la rage que l'on garde en travers de la gorge, et l'humiliation, et la _haine_. Si ton corps était un autre corps. Mais tu n'as que ce corps là. Tu n'as que ta fatigue et ton cynisme. Tu n'as que tes regrets et tes folies. Tu n'as que ta méchanceté et ta maigre satisfaction. Alors tu ne le serres pas dans tes bras. Tu ne lui dis pas que ça ira. Surtout pas que tu l'aimes. Tu le laisses venir contre toi – s'allonger. Tu le laisses se blottir entre tes bras. Tu le laisses se fondre en toi, ses cheveux chatouillent ton cou, son dos est pressé fermement contre ton torse, son odeur s'insinue sous chaque parcelle de ta peau et tu ne te poses plus de questions. Tu t'abandonnes à ce contact silencieux, bien plus intime que vos baisers enragés. C'est lui contre toi et toi contre lui et à cet instant, tu es heureux de ne pas être un autre corps. Parce que tu sais qu'il ne veut rien d'autre que ton silence, tes doigts glacés, et ce sentiment de protection que tu peux lui donner.

Et enfin il y a les nuits où il parle. Parfois pour ne rien dire. Juste pour combler le vide de tes silences. Juste parce qu'il aime te raconter ses journées. Tu le laisses faire. Tu ponctues son monologue d'une remarque sarcastique ou d'une insulte ici et là. Tu ne lui avoueras jamais mais tu aimes ces nuits là. Et puis il y a les autres. Celles où les paroles sont douloureuses. Celles où les interrogations et les regrets s'étirent entre vous. Tu le laisses monologuer. Tu n'as ni remarques sarcastiques, ni insultes à lui offrir. Rien qui pourrait le détourner de son désespoir. C'est pire quand il croit que tu dors. Dans ces moments là il ne te ment plus, plus du tout. Il te murmure des choses que tu ne veux pas entendre. Il dit _j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin, je ne peux plus, je ne supporte plus, dis-moi quelque chose, dis moi que ça va aller, promets moi, mens moi, s'il te plait, s'il te plait_. Tu ne dis rien. Tu ne veux pas alléger son fardeau. Tu ne veux pas lui mentir. Alors tu ne lui mens pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Pourtant ce ne sont pas les nuits mais les jours qui sont le plus dur à supporter. La nuit tu peux oublier. Faire semblant. Semblant qu'il n'est pas aussi jeune. Semblant que vos étreintes n'ont rien d'interdit. Semblant qu'il existe autre chose que de la haine. Le jour est différent. Tu le vois avec ses amis et ils ont l'air si enfantins encore, si innocents, ils ont tellement de vie en eux que tu en as presque le souffle coupé. Soudainement tu vois comme ses joues sont encore pleines, comme ses yeux sont lumineux, comme sa peau est nette, ses membres déliés. Comme son corps n'a pas d'histoire, encore. Ou si peu. Dans ces moments là la honte te submerge, les mots tournent et tournent encore dans ton esprit. Pédophile. Pédéraste. Tu voudrais aller voir Dumbledore, tout lui avouer. Lui cracher au visage. Lui dire _vous m'avez confié le gosse, voilà ce que j'en ai fait. Je lui ai appris tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre, bien sûr. Je l'ai protégé. Et, dans un accès de zèle, je l'ai baisé_. Tu voudrais. Va savoir pourquoi, tu ne le fais jamais.

Tu as mis fin à votre histoire, plusieurs fois. Des jours où sa jeunesse te faisait presque mal. Des jours où l'amertume et la rancœur te donnaient envie d'exploser. Une fois tu as perdu le contrôle. Tu as hurlé. Tu lui as balancé à la figure toutes les horreurs que tu as pu inventer. Tu as vu la douleur et la fureur sur son visage – et tu as souri. Puisque c'est ce que tu voulais. Qu'il ait mal, qu'il ait mal et putain, qu'il ne revienne jamais. Que tout recommence comme avant, que tu restes seul avec ta méchanceté et tes regrets. Mais il est revenu. Il t'a dit _je comprends_. Et il a pris encore et encore, entre tes mains vides, ce que tu ignorais pouvoir donner.

La deuxième fois tu lui as expliqué calmement. Tu lui a dis sa jeunesse et ton corps brisé. Tu lui as dit qu'il devait trouver un autre corps, un corps de dix-sept ans, un corps intact. Un corps qui saurait lui apporter le réconfort dont il a besoin. Qui saurait répondre des mensonges à ses supplications. Il t'a fixé, très longtemps. Et il t'a répondu _je sais_.

C'est cette nuit là, en le sentant se réfugier une nouvelle fois contre toi que tu as compris. Pourquoi il t'avait choisi. Il t'a choisi parce que son corps a beau être celui d'un garçon de dix-sept ans, parce que sa peau a beau être lisse et dorée, son cœur lui est aussi usé que ton corps, parce qu'il y a la même fatigue, les mêmes cicatrices, les mêmes douleurs. Ce n'est pas son corps qu'il te donne, nuit après nuit, ce ne sont pas ses dix-sept ans qu'il t'offre. C'est son cœur usé, balayé, c'est son âme qui ne tient qu'à un fil, qui menace de céder à chaque instant, c'est le peu de raison qui lui reste qu'il vient déposer entre tes bras. Il ne veut pas que tu lui dises que ça va aller, il se fout que tu croies qu'il va ou non gagner, il n'esquisserait sans doute pas un sourire si il te prenait la folie de lui dire je t'aime. Il veut juste que tu acceptes son cœur fatigué et imparfait comme il a accepté ton corps vieillissant, il veut juste que tu continues à le serrer un peu plus fort, sans un mot pour le rassurer lorsqu'il sanglote au milieu de la nuit, il veut juste que tu sois là, et peu importe ta méchanceté, ton cynisme et ton amertume, tant que tu l'empêches de s'effondrer, tant que tu le tiens debout, tant que tu continues à l'accepter, nuit après nuit.

Tant que vos corps à cœurs ne s'arrêtent pas.

Depuis cette nuit là tu as arrêté de te poser des questions. Tu sais. Tu sais qu'il a besoin de toi et de personne d'autre. Tu sais qu'il ne t'a pas choisi par défaut. Tu sais qu'il est là parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Tu n'es pas certain d'avoir grand-chose à lui apporter, tu as trop de regrets et de laideur qui t'entravent la gorge, mais tu peux tenter de lui donner ce dont il a besoin. Cette similitude. Cette compréhension. Vos cœurs à cœurs et vos corps à corps. Tu fais semblant de dormir lorsqu'il te murmure toutes ces choses inavouables, tu fais semblant de dormir lorsqu'il te dit s'il te plait, tu ne lui donnes pas de faux confort, tu ne le rassures pas, tu ne lui mens pas. Jamais. Tu te contentes d'être là, chaque nuit. Tu espères que c'est suffisant. Ca doit l'être, puisqu'il ne te demande jamais rien d'autre. Puisqu'il survit à chaque jour et à chaque nuit. Puisqu'il s'achemine, lentement, vers la victoire.

Tu n'es pas dupe.

Tu sais que cette guerre finira un jour. Un jour où il sera temps de refermer les blessures. Un jour où son cœur apprendra à guérir. Tu sais que ce jour là, tu ne lui suffiras plus. Ce jour là il voudra autre chose que tes silences, ton cynisme et ton corps usé. Ce jour là il voudra le soleil, la jeunesse, les courbes dorées et harmonieuses des filles. Ce jour là il voudra vivre, et non plus survivre. Tu n'as rien à lui offrir. Tu n'as pas de soleil dans le cœur, pas de vie en toi, pas de rêves au bout des doigts. Tu n'as que cette lassitude, cette nuit, cette mélodie douce-amère qui te rongent doucement. Tu n'as que des cauchemars auxquels tu tentes d'échapper en ne dormant pas. Tu ne sais pas faire l'amour doucement, calmement, tu ne sais pas donner du réconfort. Tes gestes seront toujours violents, saccadés, désespérés. Tu feras toujours l'amour comme on fait la haine. En songeant que tout peut se briser à chaque instant. Tu enfonceras toujours tes mains profondément dans sa peau lisse, jamais tes doigts ne cesseront de s'agripper à ses hanches. Tu ne t'accrocheras pas à lui. Tu t'y écorcheras.

Oui. Un jour il souhaitera réparer les dégâts de la guerre et de la vie, il voudra recommencer, apprendre, tenter de vivre pour de vrai. Ce jour là il partira. Il n'y aura pas de cris ni de larmes. Ce serait parfaitement ridicule. Tu retrouveras la solitude qu'il t'avait forcé à abandonner. Ce ne sera pas grave. Presque pas. Pourtant, tu te surprends à espérer que la guerre dure encore, encore un peu. Juste un jour, une nuit de plus. Tu es égoïste, et tu as beau savoir que cette guerre le brise, oui – tu espères. Tu as pris l'habitude des draps chauds, des nuits serré contre un autre corps que le tien. Tu as pris l'habitude de ses sanglots, de ses confidences, de ses rires. Tu as pris l'habitude de ses dix-sept ans, de sa jeunesse, de son cœur usé contre ton corps fatigué. Tu as pris l'habitude de vos cœurs à corps et de vos corps à cœurs.

Tu ne demandes pas grand-chose. Rien qu'un sursis. Un jour de plus. Un jour de douleur, de guerre et de trahison. Une nuit de plus. Une nuit d'amertume, de chaleur et d'abandon. Oui, juste un sursis.

Et ensuite tu le laisseras s'en aller.

* * *

1 : J'utilise le mot au sens premier du terme, à savoir un homme aimant les jeunes, très jeunes garçons. Voilà. :-)


End file.
